Love of My Life
by CrayonTheMonster
Summary: Mark Salling and Naya Rivera Story. Mark has always been in love with Naya Rivera. Watch them go through a journey of love together and the rest of there lives.
1. Cast Finds Out

Mark Salling was in love. He was in love with one Naya Rivera. There is just one problem that is keeping Mark away from Naya; Matt Hodgson. Yup that Matt was dating the love of his life.

The glee cast but Naya were all sitting in the Glee lounge talking about funny things when Cory asked, "So how about we say who we love?".

Everyone screamed with excitement wanting to get some gossip. When it came to Mark's turn he was blushing. The cast all chuckled at Mark. "So Mark who is this girl?" asked Dianna.

"Umm I rather not say." said Mark.

"Come on Mark we all said who, so tell us." said Cory.

"Naya." squeaked Mark. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Are you serious dude?" asked Cory.

"Yes, I, Mark Salling is in love with Naya Rivera." said Mark.

"Dude, Matt is planning on asking her to marry him today." said Kevin.

"Kevin stop joking with me!" screamed Mark.

"Mark he is serious. You need to go get your girl." said Cory. Mark took off running and ran around the set until he found her outside talking to Matt. "Here goes nothing" thought Mark as he walked up to the two.


	2. The Song

The glee cast were watching Mark, Naya and Matt.

"Hey Mark." said Naya who smiled at one of her best friends.

"Naya, I-I ha-ave a song to sing to you!" blurted out a nervous Mark.

"Ok lets hear it." said Naya.

Mark turned around and looked at his friends. Cory, Chord, Kevin and Harry went over to him to help sing.

_Yeah_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smell the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man_

_(Baby you)_

_Never worry 'bout_

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you)_

_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds_

_(Hand full of rings)_

_Baby, you're a star_

_(I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you, yeah_

_Listen_

_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_

_Don't even know what you're worth_

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

_'Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

_If I was your man_

_(Baby you)_

_Never worry 'bout_

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you)_

_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds_

_(Hand full of rings)_

_Baby, you're a star_

_(I just want to show you, who you are)_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Ooh baby good love and protection_

_Ooh make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me_

_(You deserve better girl)_

_You know you deserve better_

_(We should be together girl)_

_Baby, with me and you it's whatever girl, hey_

_So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(Let me be the one to give, everything you need)_

_Good love and protection_

_(Said every thing)_

_Make me your selection_

_(Will you take me baby)_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Baby you should let me love you)_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(I'll give you everything)_

_That good love and protection_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Hey)_

_You should let me love you_

_(Love you)_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(The one to, everything you need)_

_Good love and protection_

_(Protection)_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Selection baby)_

_(Yeah)_

_Let me love you_

_That's all you need baby_

Mark finished and Naya's eyes were wid, while Matt looks like he is pissed. "Naya, I love you. And I don't want you to be with this douche bag. I want you to be with me. I love you with all my heart. You are the love of my life." said Mark who moved closer to Naya but was pushed back by Matt. Then a pushing war started until Matt punched Naya which Ryan, Ian and Brad saw, well they saw the whole thing.

"What the fuck!" screamed Mark. Mark went up to Matt and punched him back and then Matt bounced onto him and the two started to roll around, punching and kicking. Cory and Chord grabbed onto Mark while Kevin and Harry grabbed onto Matt. Heather, Dianna and Lea went over to Naya who was crying cause neither of the boys would listen.

Matt got out of Kevin and Harry's grip and then got on one knee in front of Naya and asked the question that Mark wanted himself to ask, "Naya will you marry me?". The whole cast's eyes widened and they were begging for Naya to say no.

"No Matt." said Naya.

Matt got real mad but controlled his anger and asked, "Why?".

"Cau-cause I love Mark." said Naya. Naya looked at Mark and looked into his eyes. The whole cast was smiling.

Matt got mad, stood up and said, "You know what fine. Be with Mark." and walked away. Chord and Cory let go of Mark who charged at Naya and picked her up, spinned her around and kissed her. Everyone in the area cheered for the two.


End file.
